


No....I thought I lost you.

by o0Sterek0o



Category: Transformers 4 Age of Exstinction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Sterek0o/pseuds/o0Sterek0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of Transformers 3 and throught transformers 4 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You left me once, and then I found you again. You change, and I fall in love with that change, but then....you leave me again. Do you know what you do to me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my First Optimus/OC soo please no hates....please......

I was zoomng through the streets of Texas. Bumblebee to my left, and my fearless leader to my right. 

"Calling all Autobots, Calling all autobos! Cease all contact with humans." I drove a little bit closer to Optimus. 

"Optimus, what are we going to do? We save the humans all the time, and now they are hunting us down. Where do we go? What do we do?" He didn't seem to want to answer. But he did stop and transform, and so did Bumblebee and I.

"Bumblebee, go hide, change your vehical mode. And stay away from all humans, and make sure to stay away from Sam. I am not sure if he is alriht, but for your safty stay away from him." I watched as he nodded and drove off. I was hoping for a better good bye, but it was to late to say something he was already gone. 

"Starfire...." Optimus placed his servo on my shoulder. 

"Yes, Optimus I'm scared. What if I never see any of them again. Sure fighting in a battle is bad, but this isn't how I want to die. Dieing in fear, and running is not okay for me." He tunrnedd me to look at him, and we locked eyes.

"I know, I am scaed to," That suprized me, I didn't think he was afrade of anything. "But, I don't want you turning human. People will recongnize you. And please stay safe." What? What are you...what do you mean?

"Wait Optimus, we need to stay together! I am not leaving you!" He leans in closer.

"I don't want to leave you either, but they will suspect that you are ith me, and that I am with you. So if they find me you are safe."

"But what if they find me? I am not as strong as you. With you by my side I can do anything. I don't want to be alone again. And worst of all, what if I never see you again?" 

"They wont harm you. And if they do, they are going to pay. I will see you again I primise. And I know for a faact that you are stronger than me. You have always been." He grabed me by the waist and pulled me close. Our lips locked and we sharedd out possible last kiss together. He pulled away much to my displeasure. 

"Now I want you to go, hide, and change your vehicle form. I will travel with you for a little while longer, but then we must spit." I felt my spark breaking. I never wanted to hear these words, and I am sure he is feeling the same. I know that this is to protect me, no us, this is to protect us! 

"Optimus, what if we met somewhere? As like a check in. I can't stay so faar away from you. I know we could..." I was cut off my a warm servo on my cheek.

"I am afraid that we can not do that. It will cause to much trouble, and it could bring harm to both of us. I think it would be best if we stayed away from eachother." His voice cracked as he said "stay away". My spark broke in half. Why was this happening? 

"Alright... Optimus." Tears were welling up in my eyes. 

"Do not cry my Star. Everything will be alright." I couldn't help it. Tears started falling down my face. He pulled me into a tight warm hug. I never wanted to let go, but he split it. He placed one last kiss on my lips and then transformerd. I did the same, and we drove off. We were heading down a straight road and up ahead was a split. One of us would go right, and the other left. There was no straight, it was one way and the other. This was where we slpit, just like the road, we slpit in half. 

"Starfie, this is where we split." He had so much hurt in his voice. 

"Alright..." Was all I could say. It's the only words that wouuld come out of my mouth. We got up to the split and we stopped. We waited for what seemed like an eternity, but then we both started driving our seperate ways. My spark was not only in half it was shattered. I watched in my rear view mirrors as Optimus drove off. I wsaw him change his vehical mode to an old beat up truck. When he was out of sight I just kept driving. About five minutes later I saw a huge smoke cloud from behind me. And I almost died. I knew who that was, and I started cryin as I was driving. I wanted so badly to turn around, but I knew I couldn't. Even if that was him I would be to late. And maybe that wasn't him. Yeah. Maybe someones car blew up. These roads can be dangerous. I tried to stay possitive. But I know that that wouldn't work for long. I drove till I found a cave like thing and I drove into it. I stayed there for the night only having dreams of Optimus and me. 

 

Thank you for reading my first chapter. I know there might be a lot of typos. But I hope you all enjoyed none the less. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS. Thank you :D


	2. Chapter  Two

I woke up from recharge in a strange place. I heard humans talking in the background. I don't know where I am or what happened. I saw three men walking this way. I was under this blanket type thing. I was about to move backwords, but I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I didn't move. One of the men walked right up to me. But I don't think the noticed me. Maybe if I turn human I can sneak away. And thats what I did, except when I did I tried my hardest not to scream. I changed, and I had a gapping hole in my stomach. 

"Where did this come from?" I covered my mouth with one hand the the wound with the other. The men turn around and came over to me. They lifted the blanket and I squinted my eyes. 

"What the?" One of the men with curlyish hair said. "Hey Cade, come see what I found. It's a beautiful little thing." The one known as Cade walked towards me.

"Hey what are you doing here?" They don't seem to notice me for who I actually am. 

"Um...." I was to scared to talk. I moved my hand to show my wound and the gasped and took a step back. 

"Oh my, thats....what happened.... you need a doctor... wait, we can't afford a doctor. Hey what if you came home with us. We can fix you up. And my daughter would like some girl company." I was to scaredd to talk, but I nodded my head. What else was I supposed to do? I stood up and then helped me out. 

"Oh yeah, Sir, what about that truck over there, cold you hook it up and help send it to my place?" Cade said looking at an older looking guy. 

"Truck?" He questioned. 

"Here Lucas take her to your car, and lock the doors, I don't want anything to happen to her. The one known as Lucas nodded and helped me out to the car. It had been a while since I had actually been in a car and not the actual car. I sat in the back and layed down. This was going to be a long day. Lucas sat in the passenger side and turned to look at me. 

"So, you got a name? Or something I could call you?" I had to think fast. If I used my human name they might know who I am, and I obviusly couldn"t use my autobot name. 

"My name... is.... Jane.....Jane Stella." That actually isn't my name, but I guess it worked.

"Well Jane, you are gonna love the house, and maybe Tessa will let you share her room. Cade walked into the car, and sat down. A pick up truck ws hauling another truck behind it. We arrived at Cade's house, and we each got out of the car. The pick up truck wasn't far behind. Cade starteed directing the truck forword, and that's when his daugher came out. 

"Dad! No tell me you didn't. Dad a truck! Really!" I turned to her. She had long blonde hair, and had a nice thin body. She reminded me of me when I was her age. She looked about 17, and I am now what 22 I think. I am not sure. I havn't been keeping track of my birthdays for a while. 

"And who is this?" She pointed her fingur at me. I was still holding my stomach and it was now bleeding down my shirt. I didn't feel any pain for a while until I started thinkning about it. 

"Oh that is... um you never told me your name..." Lucas stepped in.

"Her name is Jane Stella. She told me when we were in the car." Tessa looked at me suspiciously, and I just smiled at her. Yep, deffinantly me. 

"Tess would you go get her some bandages, and do me a favor hunney, go change into something else. Your shorts aree shrinkning by the minute. Cold water air dry please." I giggled, and followed Tessa into the house. It was nice and roomy, and i have never seen a house like it.

"So, I heard a little bit about you from Lucas and your father." She stopped and looked at me. 

"Oh realy? What did they say? I bet he is dating you, and then he's gonna rub it in my face about it. 'Oh, Tess look I have a new girlriend and I'm still not gonna let you have one!'" I think she's hiding more than she lets on.

"Um, if it makes you feel any better we aren't dating, and secondly, I don't think we ever will. Not to offend anyone, but I'm already with someone." I don't know if that worked, but I sure hope it did. She was still looking at me, and she seemed to be thinkning. 

"Really? oh...I thought he brought you here because he liked you. Well he likes you but I mean the 'likes' you." She turned baaack around to get the bandages. 

"I knnow how you feel, my father would never let me date anybody. He, according to him no one is good enough, but I think it's something else. I was just finishing Highschool when I met him. Well actually I have known him for a while before, but I forgot about him, then when I found him again...I couldn't get enough of him. And now he is gone... I don't know where...." I relized that I had said way to much to her. "You really easy to talk to, you know that. I have never warmed up to anybody like I have you and your family." She smiled and gave me some bandages.

"This might sound weird, but could you lift up your shirt so I can clean and bandage you up?" I nodded my head and lifted up my shirt slightly. 

"So, I know your dad doesn't think you should, but do you have a boyfriend?" She looked up at me and stared into my eyes. 

"You promise not to tell him?" I noodded and moved my arms and hands while saying I cross my spark and hope to die. My eyes widened as I relized what I had said, but she didn't seem to notice. " Well I do, his name is Shane, and he drives. He is three years older than me, but I still lovve him." Smiling I relax a little bit at how much we were a like. 

"Yeah, he sounds amazing. My love is strong, caring, selfless, proud, full of light, and I can't imagine being with anyone else than him. And watching him leave...tore my heart up." I tried not to cry, but she noticed my sadness right away.

"Wow. He sounds like a great person. Why did he leavve? Was it like a break up?" 

"No, but it was because he needed to. It was to protect me nd him. We are in some serious problems right now." Why! Why do I keep opening up to her! 

"Oh, well I'm not gonna ask what you prolem is, but now that I think about it. How old are you?" Wow...I think we will get along just fine. 

"I am 22 I think......I havn't really been keeping track of my birthdays...um how old are you?" 

"I'm 17, but we are close enough. Well all done. You are all patched up!" She stood up, and helped me up as well. 

"Thank you Tessa. Um, so shhould we go back outside?" 

"Actully, you have some pretty messed up clothes. Here I have some you can borrow." I followed her into her room, and she gave me a black crop top and a pair of shorts that were a little bit short for my liking, but I can't complain. I put on the clothes. It showed almost all of the bandage and the out fit made me look really slim. She lent me a brush and I brushed my hair. I hadn't felt this good and clean in a while it seems like. We both went out side and we found her dad and Lucas in the barn. 

~Time skip~ NOTE! I am skipping to where Cade shows everyone that the truck they bought isn't a normal Truck!

 

"Guys come here! And lock that door!" Cade said as he rushed into the barn.

"It doesn't have a lock..." Lucas said as he walked in. We all were in the barn now, and Cade was already standing by the truck. For the first time since I have been here I actualy got a good look at this truck. I almost stopped breathing. It couldn't be...could it? No that can't be Optimus. It doesn't look like him. And yet it does. 

"This isn't normal steel. I mean look at the hole in the engine! I don't think this is a truck." He connects two cords to the engine and I almost fainted. 

"Calling- calling all- calling all autobots!" It was the message that Optimus sent before we split up. It was him. 

"I think we just found a transformer." Cade said happily. Oh no.... there gonna turn us in! Lucas ran out with Tess not far behind. 

"Wait! No don't! Please don't call!" They both turned to me when we were out side. 

"Why can't we? That thing is dangerous!" 

"No, no he isn't please trust me on this. Tess please." 

"No there is a number you call, 911, it's the American thing to do." Cade was out at this point.

"No guys I'm an inventer this could mean a hole other game for me. I just need to know how it works! Tess if you want to go hid in the house go right ahead." Tess nodded and then went into the house. Lucas, Cade and I wee back in the barn, and Cade was holding a missile in his hands.

"Wait it's live!" I yelled before it lite up and flew into the house. Tess ran out of the house with panic writen all over her face. 

"Dad... There is a missile in the family room!" She got into the barn and then sparks were flying everywhere. I turned to see Optimus transforming and aiming his gun at us. 

"Ill kill you!" Thoe were words I have never heard come out of his mouth, but I could only assume he was frightened. 

"No no wait!" I yelled trying to calm him down.

"Stay back humans!" Everyone had their hands in the air even me. But Lucas got up and tried to run out the door. But Optimus' canon hit him right him the head. 

"Easy human." He said a little bit calmer. I looked at his body and I wanted to cry. What happened while we were away? 

"Systems damaged..." 

"Optimus, it's me.... Starfire." He didn't seem to recognize me. And then I dicided to turn robot to prove who I was. 

" Starfire?" He said inching a bit closer.

"Yes, Optimus it's me. I'm here"


	3. Chapter three

I slowly walked up to Optimus. Trying to be cautious just in case he wigs out again. 

"Starfire...." I don’t know if he really doesn't know it's me or if it's just shock or disbelief. I walked a little bit closer, but then looked back at Cade, Lucas and Tess. They were all looking back at me, and then I felt the pressure. I looked back at Optimus, who was staring back at me. It was silent for a few minutes. 

"Optimus, it's me. Starfire. You're safe, you're in the Yeager household. They found you, and they were trying to fix you when you became active again." Optimus took a few steps closer and I stayed where I was. I was shocked when he came in and pulled me into a big hug. I was shock, but once I got a hold of myself I wrapped my arms around him and hugged back. I closed my optics because I could feel him close his. His grip got tighter, and I gripped him tighter to. I didn't want to let go, but I knew we had to. So I slowly let go and I could see that he didn't want me to. 

"Um...*cough*....Are we interrupting something?" Lucas decided to shout out and made me blush. I turned around and then I realized that they didn't know that I was an Autobot. 

"No Lucas you aren't, but I wanted to apologize, because I didn't tell you who I really was. My name isn't Jane Stella it's Starfire, well I don't even know a person named Jane Stella. But I lied because I had to, I am truly sorry." I said while looking down at the ground.

"It's okay, but next time try not to be so obvious about it." Lucas' words surprised me. 

"Wait you knew?!" My eyes were wide and I knelt down so I was face to face with him. 

"What? Well the name thing I knew, it was pretty obvious that you were lying, but I didn't think you were a giant talking robot. I still think I'm dreaming, I mean you're like the hottest thing I have seen! I hadn't thought that you were made of metal." I blushed again and stood back up. Rolling my optics I turned back around to face Optimus. "Oh, and this is Optimus Prime, he is the leader of the Autobots." I said proudly as I pointed to him. Optimus' eyes widened and he moved back a bit.

"My Autobots their in danger! We must leave Star. We must leave now!" He was now grabbing my shoulder trying to gently push me out of the barn.

"How far do you think you're gonna get?" Cade said stepping in front of me. "And since we are sort of on that topic what happened to you?" Cade asked while looking at Optimus who was looking back down at him. 

"An ambush, a trap, set by humans. I escaped and took this form." Tess walked a bit closer to us as we talked. 

"But you're on our side, why would humans hurt you?" She was now standing next to her dad.

"They were not alone, My Autobots can repair me." I put my hands on my hips and turned to him. I was one of his Autobots! I could help repair him! 

"Yeah, if you can reach them. What about me? And Starfire can help direct me while repairing you." Optimus had agreed, and Cade, Lucas, and Tess went outside with the list of things I told them to get. I was now sitting in the barn with Optimus sitting in front of me. 

"Optimus, what happened?" He was already looking at me.

"What do you mean Star?" 

"When we first split up you went one way and I went the other. I remember falling asleep under this cave like thing, and then in the morning I wake up to be in this strange place under this blanket type of thing. It hadn't hit me till now that you were there too. You were just under a blanket as well and I just didn't see you." He seemed to be thinking and I was getting impatient. 

"When we first split that was when I was ambushed. That was why I had us split earlier because I could sense that they were close by. When I got away I came back to try and find you, because if they found me, I thought that they might have found you to. I traveled down the road that you went on and found you in recharge. I tried to take you somewhere so you would be safe, but the humans found me again. They kept shooting at you and one of the missile hit you. That's where you got that." He pointed to the small hole in my stomach. "I got both of us to safety in an old building. I was about to put you in stasis, but you were already in stasis mode because of the blast you took. I covered you up, and then covered myself up. I was "awake" for a while until I couldn't keep my optics open anymore. And that's when I fell into stasis. I am glad that you are okay Star." He finished his story and looked at me. How could I be mad? He was only trying to help me. 

"It's okay Optimus, I was never mad just confused, and all that matters to me is that you're alive and sort of well. Cade will fix you up good as new, and then we can go find the others." I smiled then looked down. 

"What's wrong Star?" Optimus put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking at him again. 

"It's just that...I hope Bumblebee is okay." I know that I shouldn't worry, it's just that I love Bumblebee just as much as I love Optimus, that only difference is that Bumblebee is my brother, and Optimus is my true love. 

"I am sure bumblebee is fine, he is a strong solider and knows what he is doing." He pulled me into another tight hug, and I returned it. Cade walked in at this moment and almost turned around.

"Cade, you're fine, come in." I said while standing up. "I need to go and stretch my legs anyway." I walked out of the barn and turned human to go into the house by Tess.

 

Optimus' POV

 

Cade brought out a torch and started melting parts together. I looked down and saw a bullet in my armor. Pulling it out I thought of something, something that troubled me. 

"Cade, why are you helping me?" He looked up at me still with the torch.

"Maybe because you trust me to." 

"You took a hell of a hit you know, that missile almost hit your power source." 

"We call it a spark, it contains our life force and out memories." Cade got up on a ladder that was connected to a platform. 

"Yeah, we call it a soul. So you and Starfire are a thing?" I was taken back by his question.

"I don't know what you humans call a "thing" but we are Sparkmates. It's like what humans call a spouse but stronger. The bond between the two is inseparable." Talking about this made me think about what my life would be like without Starfire. What would my purpose in life be?

"Well that's sweat. I used to have a wife. But she died when Tess was younger. Not a single day goes by when I don't think about her, and that promise I told her before she died."

Just then Star came in still in her human form. I could see the bandage around her stomach and it saddened me. Seeing her in all this pain. It seemed to hurt me, more that it seemed to hurt her. 

"Well I'm back fellas. Oh Cade I got some of the stuff that you asked for. Lucas wanted me to bring it in because he was going to go put the cream on his head like the doctor told him to." She handed Cade the bag, and then walked up to me. She then turned into her robot form. 

"Um Starfire... what are these?" Cade asked while pulling out a box that I hoped I would never have to see. 

"I don't know I didn't buy them! Hell! I don't even use them! Nor would I ever need to use them! Do I look like a dude to you?! Lucas must have forgotten them in the bag when he gave the stuff to me." She turned to look at me, but I didn’t know what to do. So I just stared at her. It was quiet for a little bit until we all 

“Dad!” And that’s when all these secret agent like cars started pulling up. I knew who they were and I knew that Star and I have to hide.

“Cade, we need to hide, they are coming for us!" Cade rushed over to me and Star and told us to hide under the floor. There was a hole big enough for both Star and I. We both got in and covered ourselves up. They can't find Starfire. I will make sure they don't ever lay a finger on her or any of my other Autobots.


	4. Chapter Four

I slowly walked up to Optimus. Trying to be cautious just in case he wigs out again. 

"Starfire...." I don’t know if he really doesn't know it's me or if it's just shock or disbelief. I walked a little bit closer, but then looked back at Cade, Lucas and Tess. They were all looking back at me, and then I felt the pressure. I looked back at Optimus, who was staring back at me. It was silent for a few minutes. 

"Optimus, it's me. Starfire. You're safe, you're in the Yeager household. They found you, and they were trying to fix you when you became active again." Optimus took a few steps closer and I stayed where I was. I was shocked when he came in and pulled me into a big hug. I was shock, but once I got a hold of myself I wrapped my arms around him and hugged back. I closed my optics because I could feel him close his. His grip got tighter, and I gripped him tighter to. I didn't want to let go, but I knew we had to. So I slowly let go and I could see that he didn't want me to. 

"Um...*cough*....Are we interrupting something?" Lucas decided to shout out and made me blush. I turned around and then I realized that they didn't know that I was an Autobot. 

"No Lucas you aren't, but I wanted to apologize, because I didn't tell you who I really was. My name isn't Jane Stella it's Starfire, well I don't even know a person named Jane Stella. But I lied because I had to, I am truly sorry." I said while looking down at the ground.

"It's okay, but next time try not to be so obvious about it." Lucas' words surprised me. 

"Wait you knew?!" My eyes were wide and I knelt down so I was face to face with him. 

"What? Well the name thing I knew, it was pretty obvious that you were lying, but I didn't think you were a giant talking robot. I still think I'm dreaming, I mean you're like the hottest thing I have seen! I hadn't thought that you were made of metal." I blushed again and stood back up. Rolling my optics I turned back around to face Optimus. "Oh, and this is Optimus Prime, he is the leader of the Autobots." I said proudly as I pointed to him. Optimus' eyes widened and he moved back a bit.

"My Autobots their in danger! We must leave Star. We must leave now!" He was now grabbing my shoulder trying to gently push me out of the barn.

"How far do you think you're gonna get?" Cade said stepping in front of me. "And since we are sort of on that topic what happened to you?" Cade asked while looking at Optimus who was looking back down at him. 

"An ambush, a trap, set by humans. I escaped and took this form." Tess walked a bit closer to us as we talked. 

"But you're on our side, why would humans hurt you?" She was now standing next to her dad.

"They were not alone, My Autobots can repair me." I put my hands on my hips and turned to him. I was one of his Autobots! I could help repair him! 

"Yeah, if you can reach them. What about me? And Starfire can help direct me while repairing you." Optimus had agreed, and Cade, Lucas, and Tess went outside with the list of things I told them to get. I was now sitting in the barn with Optimus sitting in front of me. 

"Optimus, what happened?" He was already looking at me.

"What do you mean Star?" 

"When we first split up you went one way and I went the other. I remember falling asleep under this cave like thing, and then in the morning I wake up to be in this strange place under this blanket type of thing. It hadn't hit me till now that you were there too. You were just under a blanket as well and I just didn't see you." He seemed to be thinking and I was getting impatient. 

"When we first split that was when I was ambushed. That was why I had us split earlier because I could sense that they were close by. When I got away I came back to try and find you, because if they found me, I thought that they might have found you to. I traveled down the road that you went on and found you in recharge. I tried to take you somewhere so you would be safe, but the humans found me again. They kept shooting at you and one of the missile hit you. That's where you got that." He pointed to the small hole in my stomach. "I got both of us to safety in an old building. I was about to put you in stasis, but you were already in stasis mode because of the blast you took. I covered you up, and then covered myself up. I was "awake" for a while until I couldn't keep my optics open anymore. And that's when I fell into stasis. I am glad that you are okay Star." He finished his story and looked at me. How could I be mad? He was only trying to help me. 

"It's okay Optimus, I was never mad just confused, and all that matters to me is that you're alive and sort of well. Cade will fix you up good as new, and then we can go find the others." I smiled then looked down. 

"What's wrong Star?" Optimus put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking at him again. 

"It's just that...I hope Bumblebee is okay." I know that I shouldn't worry, it's just that I love Bumblebee just as much as I love Optimus, that only difference is that Bumblebee is my brother, and Optimus is my true love. 

"I am sure bumblebee is fine, he is a strong solider and knows what he is doing." He pulled me into another tight hug, and I returned it. Cade walked in at this moment and almost turned around.

"Cade, you're fine, come in." I said while standing up. "I need to go and stretch my legs anyway." I walked out of the barn and turned human to go into the house by Tess.

 

Optimus' POV

 

Cade brought out a torch and started melting parts together. I looked down and saw a bullet in my armor. Pulling it out I thought of something, something that troubled me. 

"Cade, why are you helping me?" He looked up at me still with the torch.

"Maybe because you trust me to." 

"You took a hell of a hit you know, that missile almost hit your power source." 

"We call it a spark, it contains our life force and out memories." Cade got up on a ladder that was connected to a platform. 

"Yeah, we call it a soul. So you and Starfire are a thing?" I was taken back by his question.

"I don't know what you humans call a "thing" but we are Sparkmates. It's like what humans call a spouse but stronger. The bond between the two is inseparable." Talking about this made me think about what my life would be like without Starfire. What would my purpose in life be?

"Well that's sweat. I used to have a wife. But she died when Tess was younger. Not a single day goes by when I don't think about her, and that promise I told her before she died."

Just then Star came in still in her human form. I could see the bandage around her stomach and it saddened me. Seeing her in all this pain. It seemed to hurt me, more that it seemed to hurt her. 

"Well I'm back fellas. Oh Cade I got some of the stuff that you asked for. Lucas wanted me to bring it in because he was going to go put the cream on his head like the doctor told him to." She handed Cade the bag, and then walked up to me. She then turned into her robot form. 

"Um Starfire... what are these?" Cade asked while pulling out a box that I hoped I would never have to see. 

"I don't know I didn't buy them! Hell! I don't even use them! Nor would I ever need to use them! Do I look like a dude to you?! Lucas must have forgotten them in the bag when he gave the stuff to me." She turned to look at me, but I didn’t know what to do. So I just stared at her. It was quiet for a little bit until we all 

“Dad!” And that’s when all these secret agent like cars started pulling up. I knew who they were and I knew that Star and I have to hide.

“Cade, we need to hide, they are coming for us!" Cade rushed over to me and Star and told us to hide under the floor. There was a hole big enough for both Star and I. We both got in and covered ourselves up. They can't find Starfire. I will make sure they don't ever lay a finger on her or any of my other Autobots.

I looked over at Star who was sitting on my lap...sort of. 

"Everything will be fine Star." She has been having this worried look on her face ever since she heard that they found us. 

"I know, I'm just scared for them. They know we are here, and Tess, Cade, and Lucas could be in trouble." She placed her servo in mine and looked up. I heard the doors open and people walk in. There were to many to count so I knew it wasn't anybody friendly. They walked around and some were walking over us. Shinning lights to try and see us. Star ducked down her head so they wouldn't see her face, and I did the same. In the disstance I could hear Cade yelling at someone, and Tess screaming for help. I knew what was happenening up there and so did Star. She looked at me and I knew we both had the same thoughts. I nodded my head and then almost instantly we shot out of the hole we were in and attacked all the men inside. Star went out the door and started shooting. I came out as well, but I was mostly trying to keep them away from Starfire long enough for her to get everyone else out of here. 

"Here I am!" I shouted and shot at the other men. 

"Hurry! They are going to kill you!" 

 

what did u like? i hope u liked this chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

Starfire's POV

I was helping Optimus shoot the men. I had never really wanted to hurt them, but knowing that they hurt my family, it fed the rage that was slowly but surely raising inside of me. Optimus shot a few and I did to. I ran back over to Cade and told him to run.

"Run! Hurry go!" They ran over to the corn fields, and there drove a car. Tess seemed to know him, she just jumped right it. I followed not far behind them. It led me to assume that that was her boyfriend. 

Optimus was behind me and he transformed. I did the same and we both drove off. A helicopter started shooting missiles at us but for some reason they missed miserably. I lost track of where Cade was. Optimus was still driving and that's when a dark silver car crashed into us. Optimus as the car transformed and they were both locked in a battle. Well actually it as more of Optimus and running from building to building. They were old and run down, and it didn't seem like anybody lived in them. I was shocked to see the same car from the corn fields. I wanted to help Optimus, but the humans seemed to be having a bit of trouble. 

"Optimus! I am gonna go help the humans!" I yelled as I transformed and drove off. I know I should be helping him, but he can handle this guy for a while. Right? I didn't wait for him to answer and hurried to the humans side. I was driving behind them when one shot me, I transformed and landed on the ground waiting for whatever came next. I opened my eyes and saw Optimus dive down and crush any vehicle in front of me. He looked at me but kept moving. Man it was hard to decide on who to help, and now that I think about it I think Optimus needs the help right now. I drove back over to him and that’s when Cade's rescuer's car stopped. They all scrambled to get out but Lucas' foot got stuck. The other robot was above them and dropped a few bomb looking things. Cade, and boy, and Tess both started to run and Lucas got his for free, but ended up being consumed by the lava looking stuff that was erupting from the bomb like things. All that came out was left was melting flesh, and what seemed like metal like sculpture. Everyone got into Optimus and we drove off. We drove in silence and stopped at a gas station. Optimus transformed and slammed his fist into the ground as he did so.I transformed as well but less angry or enraged. Yes I was angry and slightly enraged, but I was good at hiding it. 

"My deepest supervise for thee loss of your friend. I am going to scout the area to make sure we weren't followed, we are all targets now." He said as he stands up.

"Yes, try not to attract any attention, not like there is anything to attracted here." I said while walking closer to Optimus. 

"No Starfire, you must stay here and watch over the humans until I return." He placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"But Optimus... I want to come with you, and what if you run into trouble?" His face seemed to warm up. 

"I doubt that that will happen, now, please stay here and I will return for you and the humans in the morning. If anything goes wrong com link me, and I will be there." He removed his hand from my shoulder, transformed and left. 

"So that's the plan? Were taking orders from a truck?" God who would ask that? He just saved your ungrateful boy! Primus I wanted to say that so badly. Cade walked in the middle of Tess and the boy who had his hand around her. I rolled my eyes and walked towards old abandoned station.

"Hey where are you going Star?" Tessa asked while walking next to me. 

"No where, just over here." I sat down on the ground and sat cross legged. 

"Come one everyone come inside, maybe we can find something useful in here." Shane said while walking in. I didn't follow for a couple of reasons. First of all I didn't have to listen to anyone other than Optimus. Second, he really started to irritate me for some reason. Third of all, I am waiting for Optimus to return, or to see if anything was following or found us. I could hear bits and pieces of Cade's conversation with Tessa's boyfriend. It turns out his name is Shane, and he is 20. Wow, why is she dating someone 3 years older than her? Doesn't she know that that is illegal? It was almost dark out already and Optimus isn't back yet. Tess just walked out of the building like she was ready to cry. This family I don't quite understand. The things that go in and what is happening now is messing with my mind. I transformed into my vehicle mode. Man...I really need a new vehicle to change into, because this motorcycle is shit now. Tessa came over to me and I don't think she knew it was me because she sat on the seat and started crying. I didn't want to do anything because girls need their space. The sun had gone down now, and Tess had gone back into the gas station building and I am still sitting outside. I think everyone fell asleep, and I don't think anyone is coming anytime soon, so I started slowly slipping into recharge. 

~El timeskip to the morning, Brought to you by sexy Optimus Prime~ 

'Come on Starfire wake up! We need to get going! Optimus is waiting for you!' I onlined my optics and saw Cade trying to wake me up. 

"What... he isn't here yet.... and it's early. Is it even morning?" Cade looked at me like I was stupid, or as others would say the "not amused" face. He pointed to the blue truck with red flames on it that I loved so much. I immediately transformed and ran to him. He was in his robot form and I threw myself at him. He caught me in his arms and hugged me back as I hugged him as well. 

"I missed you." He said in his deep husky voice that I love so much. I kissed him lightly and then put my face in the crook of his neck. He hugged me tighter and we didn't even care that the humans were watching us. All I wanted was to be with Optimus. 

"I missed you with all my spark." Optimus pecked me on the lips again and then set me down. He had always had these moments where he is well "lovey dovey" and then goes straight back to being the serious leader. I don't mind actually it tells me that there is more to him that I have yet to explore. 

"Now pack up anything you want to bring. Come on everybody hurry." Cade was trying to make everyone hurry up, but it wasn't working. When everyone was ready I transformed and we started to drive off. We drove for a little while, and everything was silent. 

“Hey...Optimus?” I waited patiently for his response. 

“Yes Star?” He said casually. I drove a bit closer to him, but I am pretty sure he didn’t notice. 

“Well I was wondering...what are we going to do now? What’s the game plan for us?” I don’t know if the humans could hear us, but I hope they couldn’t, because I don’t want them hearing stuff they shouldn’t be. 

“Star, I do not know, but I might have a plan.” He didn’t give me time to answer back. 

“Calling all Autobots, Calling all Autobots!” He sent the message to any surviving Autobot. I didn’t know how many were left, but I sure hope Bumblebee is okay. We kept driving and then a white truck passed by. It had a motorcycle on the back trailer, and Optimus scanned the truck, and I scanned the motorcycle. We both changed vehicle forms and then in the distance on top of a rock form was a big green Cybertronian. He started shooting his guns and I faintly hear him yell. 

“He’s back! He’s alive! OPTIMUS IS HERE!” I wonder if he noticed me. Well I wouldn’t think so… if I don’t know him, how could he know me? But we continued driving, and we stopped at a spot where everyone that was left gathered. There was a blue guy, and green one, and the big green one from earlier. Optimus was still in his vehicle form and so was I. 

“Mr. Boss Of the freak Galaxy is back! I’d knew you’d make it, I never doubted.” The blue one hit the lighter green on and bowed. 

“We heard your warning, we’ve been waiting.” The blue one bowed slightly and then stood back up. 

"Yeah boom time, we got the gang back together." 

Would you all mind letting me know if at the end of this story, if you want me to do the other three. Just so you all know what happened before things led up to this. Please let me know!


	6. Chapter Six

The blue one bowed slightly and then stood back up.

"Yeah boom time, we got the gang back together." The big green one said while standing on top of a rock. Optimus transformed into his robot form and his new form....wow.... it was SO SEXY! But of course I didn't say that out loud. I transformed and looked around. I wanted to see Bee. He had to be alright. Just when I thought he had been killed I heard an engine in the distance. I turned to the noise and there I saw him. Bumblebee was walking up a slope and when he saw me, he gave me a light head nod. 

"BUMBLEBEE!" I yelled as I ran over to him. I jumped at him and he attempted to catch me, but he ended up falling backwards, and we rolled down the slope. We stopped rolling and I was still clinging to his neck. 

"Hey...there....darlin'." Bumblebee said through the radio. 

"Hey, I thought you were gone." I hugged him tighter and then let go. I stood back up and looked over at the others. Everyone had wide eyes, even Optimus. My thought was that he was jealous of Bumblebee. 

"Don't worry...it takes more...than a few feet...to squash...this...bug." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We were at the top and Optimus was still looking at me. So were the others and I couldn't help but laugh on the inside. 

"So, Bumblebee, You never told us you had a sparkmate." The smaller green robot said. Our eyes widened and Optimus stiffened. 

"She's not his sparkmate." Optimus said in a bit of a hurry. The green guy looked at me then at bee, and then to Optimus. 

"Oh, I'm sorry girly." He said as he walked up to me and put out his hand. "The name's Crosshairs, and would be..." I grabbed his hand and we shook. 

"Starfire." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well let me tell you Starfire, you have a beautiful face and figure." He said with a wink. I let go of his hand and took a step back. 

"T-thank you..." I said as i looked down. Optimus walked forward and blocked my view of Crosshairs. I mentally giggled and looked over at Bee who was looking at me with the same "mentally laughing" look. 

"Humans have asked us to play by their rules, well the rules have just changed." Optimus said while standing tall and changing the subject. 

"Humans a bunch of backstabbin' weasels." The bigger green guy said while walking forward and unloading a lot of his weapons.

"Hound, find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation." Oh so the big guy's name is Hound. 

"What the hell are you sayin'?" 

"It's a haiku." The blue one simply said. Hound came up and almost hovered over the blue one's shoulder.

"Cut the crap before I drop a grenade down your throat." Hound grabbed the blue guy's armor and turned him around. 

"Try it, you'll be dead." Wow.... what is their problems? it's almost like they are Desepticons by the way that they are acting. The blue guy drew two swords and positioned them at Hound's throat.

"Please pull it, please do it." Hound said in almost a sarcastic voice. 

"You know what...you save us so much...time" Bumblebee stated as he walked closer to them and away from me. Optimus was standing right next to me, and the humans were now by my feet.

"Well, raise your hand if you're thoroughly disenchanted with our pleasant Earth vacation. So who's the stowaways?" Crosshairs pointed guys at the humans and I quickly put my leg in front of them. 

"Whoa whoa what's with the gun?" The three humans raised their hands. Hound came and pointed his guns at them to. Well actually it was my leg, but same thing. 

"Stop! Hound, Both of you! They risked their lives for Star's and mine. We owe them." Everyone put their guns away and the humans started up a campfire. "So, there has been no sign of any others?" Optimus asked while walking over closer to Hound. 

"Nada, we are all that's left." The blue one said. I don't yet know his name. 

"There picking us off one by one." Crosshairs said after. 

"We're the pathetic dirty foursome, and you two make six." I leaned over to wispier something into Bee's ear. 

"So what's the blue guy's name? It has been bugging me for a while." Bee leaned over and looked at me.

"His name...is... Drift." Bumblebee stated plainly. 

'OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! Wow.... ha ha that name actually makes sense.'

Cade started playing this thing from a drone that he picked up from his house...that blew up. 

"Oh that's Ledfoot"

"Their picking him apart."

"Savages." Hound took off his cap and placed it on his chest. I looked over at Optimus. He looked so hurt. "Hey...you alright?" I asked trying to look down at him. He just stiffened and didn't even look at me. "Yes, I'm alright." He placed his hand on mine and lightly squeezed it. 

"Sensei." Drift said and Optimus turned to look at him. "With you fate unknown, Bumblebee has held command." Bumblebee rolled his eyes and looked like he was ready to kill someone. "Despite his complete lack and total lack of anything resembling warrior discipline. He's like a child." Bumblebee got up and put a fist towards Drift. 

"Well this...child is about to...kick you ass." And Drift had to keep going with it.

"He brings us shame." Yep, that did it. Bumblebee kicked away his sword and punched Drift, but Drift bounced back up and punched Bumblebee, while picking up his sword.

"Cage fight." Hound said while watching.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" I asked as I took a step closer.

"Smart ass." Drift said whiles swinging his sword in the air back at Bee, which only made him angrier.

"What's the matter with them Starfire?" Tessa asked while walking over to me.

"Their being stupid that's what. They are acting like children." I looked over at Optimus who was still just watching them, but then his gaze moved over to me. 

"Am I the lone sage who sees through these puppy dogs eyes act? It's beneath you." Primus these guys. Why do I have to be the only girl? "Shouldn't we break them up? I asked once again, and Optimus just looked at me. Why is he acting like this? Letting them fight. And he seems oddly quiet. That's when I remembered what happened earlier. "Are you mad about earlier?" He stiffened a little, but then let out a light sigh. "Finally! I've been waiting for them to dispatch each other so I won't have any trouble at all. Just me reporting to me." Crosshair whirled his gun on his fingers. Optimus stepped forward ignoring my question.

"Autobots I have sworn never to kill humans."

"Big mistake." 

"But when I found out who's behind this...he's going to die."

"HUWA!" Hound shouted. I never thought I would hear those words come out of his mouth. And I am part of this world being that my only memory is being on Earth for as long as I can remember. I looked down at the ground. I could feel Optimus' stares as I turned around. I quickly turn human and went to go sit with the other humans. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Shane asked while sitting a bit closer to me. It was something I hoped someone wouldn't say, because everyone, and I'm not kidding. EVERYONE turned at looked at me. Well Optimus was already doing that. I looked up and gave him a fake smile. 

"Yeah, everything is..." I take a deep breath still smiling. "Everything is fine." Everyone other than Optimus turned and did something else. I just sat there looking at the fire. I heard Optimus walking towards me.

"Starfire. May I have a word with you?" Great. What does he want now? I usually love talking to Optimus, but he is shutting my out now, so why does he want to talk to me now?

"Sure." I turned human and turned around. Optimus transformed and drove off, and I followed. We drove off for a while. Not a word was spoken. 

"So where are we going exactly?" He didn't answer me, but he stopped and transformed. 

"Starfire, I wish to ask you something." I Stopped and transformed as well.

"Okay, well you can ask." I looked into his big blue optics. They held a mixture of feelings, and I couldn't quite see them all, but I know for sure that there was fear, uncertainty, and anger in them.

"Would you prefer Bumblebee over me?" WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT! My eyes widened and I took a step back.

"Why would you ask that?" 

"Because, you seemed to be more worried about him then I, and you seemed happier to see him then you did me. You also seem happier around him in general." What is he talking about? The only reason I didn't jump on him was because he was injured and he didn't know who I was at first.

"Okay, let me clarify a few things first before you start assuming things. First of all, I love you so much! I wouldn't know what to do if you were gone. And secondly, I didn't jump on you when I saw you because you were injured and didn't know who I was. You had a gun pointed to me. But I don't blame you. And for your information, when you were in stasis and I figured out it was you before Cade, I wanted to scream. And when you left me. When we took different sides of the rode and I saw that explosion I almost turned around and helped you, but I knew what you told me. Please don't ever doubt my feelings for you!" He started taking steps closer to me. Tears were running down my face and I took a step back. 'DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" More tears ran down my face and I fell to the ground. With hands on my face and sat there and cried like a little kid. I felt warm arms wrap around me and pull me in tight. I knew who's arms they were. And they were warm and filled with love. 

"Star. I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I love you with all my spark, and thus with that love towards you, I want you to be happy, and I thought that being with Bumblebee would make you happier then I thought that I would let you go. But I was wrong. And I am sorry." I was still crying and I didn't want to answer him, but I knew that he knew, that I forgave him. We sat in out "cuddling" position for another ten minuets. But after five of that ten minuets I had stopped crying, so it was quiet half the time. I felt Optimus unwrap his arms and he placed a hand under my chin. He lightly lifted my face to look at his. His lips leaned down and lightly touched mine. It was a passinate kiss, and I wanted to stay like that for a long time, but he pulled away and stood up. He held out a hand, but I was hesitant to grab it.

"We should get back. The others might be worried." I nodded and grabbed his hand. 

"Alright, let's go." We both transformed and drove off back to camp.

 

-Meanwhile back at the camp-

Have you guys ever noticed the way Prime looks at Starfire?" Hound asked randomly.

"Yeah, what about it?" Bumblebee asked while looking at Hound with piercing eyes. 

"I'm just saying that, maybe they are together, or maybe Prime has the hots for her. It would be about time for a sparkling. We are getting low on numbers and this might just be our key to not go extinct." Crosshairs looks at Hound.

"That is both a stupid idea, but a good one. What if we got them together. That way we can have more sparklings and THEN we wont have to worry about going extinct, AND! We would have the upper hand on the Decepticons." 

"What ever...good luck...with that guys." Bumblebee turned his back and looked at the humans.

'If only they knew.' Bumblebee thought.


End file.
